Viva Entertainment turns 31st year
Concerts, films, TV premieres, major video releases, top-rating TV shows, new albums, and other entertaining good is are what the Viva Entertainment Group has is store to celebrate its 31st anniversary in Philippine show business. The activities started on July 7, 2012, with the concert of the 24/SG unleashes popstar princess Sarah Geronimo at the Araneta Coliseum. This will be followed with Viva day at the Araneta Center in Quezon City today. There will be a motorcade around the center starting at 2:30 p.m. with floats from vairous Viva companies like Viva Films, Viva Artist Agency (VAA), Viva Music Group, Viva International Pictures (VIP), Viva TV, Viva Video, Viva Sports, Video City and many more. The Viva stars like Sarah Geronimo, Anne Curtis, KC Concepcion, Richard Gutierrez, Martin Escudero, Cristine Reyes, Richard Yap, Christopher de Leon, Sam Pinto, Onemig Bondoc, Vhong Navarro, Anja Aguilar, Cesar Montano, Maui Taylor, Dingdong Avanzado, Jon Santos, actress Judy Ann Santos, Aga Muhlach, Coco Martin, Rachelle Ann Go, Mark Bautista, Charlie Green, unkabogable Vice Ganda, Ella Cruz, James Yap of PBA, among others will jon the motorcade. The motorcade will be followed by Viva's & I concert at the Araneta Coliseum starring Sharon Cuneta and Gabby Concepcion. The show will also feature Sarah Geronimo, Mark Bautista, Anja Aguilar, Vhong Navarro, Ella Cruz, Andrew E, Young JV, Thyro and Yumi, Basil Valdez, Jason Hernandez, Princess Velasco, The CompanY, Davey Langit, Callalily, Side A, Martin Nievera, Le Velvets, Daniel Padilla, Yssa Alvarez, XLR8, V-Fort, Charlie Green, Vice Ganda and True Faith. Viva's another co-production of the Kapatid network TV5: Popstar TV, the teen-oriented magazine show which airs from Mondays to Fridays at 4:30 p.m. on TV5, hosted by popstar princess Sarah Geronimo. On the other hand, the premiere of the newest teen drama Sarah G, which debuted last June 17 and air every Sunday at 3 p.m. on TV5, starring popstar princess Sarah Geronimo and the return of the actor Onemig Bondoc. For those who choose to stay home today, Viva TV's Viva Box Office on IBC will premiere Moron 5 and the Crying Lady is another Viva anniversary presentation at 6:30 p.m. on July 2 with the TV ratings against with the flagship news program GMA's 24 Oras and ABS-CBN's TV Patrol. Directed by Wenn V. Deramas, starring Luis Manzano, Billy Crawford, Marvin Agustin, DJ Durano Mart Escudero and John Lapus. Who Wants to be a Millionaire? with Christopher de Leon follows the movie. The country's leading game show will celebrate its 12 year on the air on June 30, 2012 on Saturdays and Sundays at 9 p.m. Viva TV also produces the newest game show in town, The Weakest Link with the new Richard Yap, which goes on air from Saturdays at 5 p.m. also on IBC. On June 30, the two new frahcise game show is back on Philippine television. Meanwhile, Sinemaks on Viva-TV will premiere Lastikman on July 1, 2012. Starring Vic Sotto and Donita Rose. Viva Records is set to release CDs of new recordings by its leading artist. The lineup include AJ Muhlach's new album Decade (under Vicor Music), Anja Aguilar's new album Tell Me You Heart (under Viva Records), Jason Hernandez's new album Bukod Tangi (under Viva Records), V-Fort's new album The Love Band Project (under Viva Records), the new album Le Velvets (under Viva Records), original soundtrack album Winx Club: Believix Soundtrack (under Viva Records), the the new album Marvin Ong's new album Sigaw ng Puso Ko (under Viva Records), Charlie Green's new album Rainbow (under Viva Records), the new album Daniel Padilla (under Vicor Music), Nadine Lustre's new album Only Girl (under Vicor Music), Dingdong Avanzado's new album Download (under Viva Records) and many more albums. Also coming from Mattel Entertainment is the release by Viva Video of Barbie: Princess Charm School, Polly Pocket: Polly World and Barbie in A Mermaid Tale 2, DreamWorks is released of Monsters vs. Aliens, How to Train Your Dragon, I Am Number Four, Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa, Reel Steal, Bee Movie, The Cat in the Hat, Shark Tale, Cowboy and Aliens, Shrek Forever After, Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen, Kung Fu Panda 2, Paranormal Activity film series, Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted and Megamind, Disney is released of Cars 2, Tangled, Winnie a Pooh, The Princess and the Frog, Alice in Wonderland, Toy Story 3, Bolt, Brave and Tron: Legacy and also released of Winx Club, Despicable Me, Lalaloopsy, Winx Club: The Power of Believix, The Smurfs and many more, for the first time on DVD. Vic del Rosario, Jr. launched Viva Films on November 11, 1981 with P.S. I Love You, the movie starring Sharon Cuneta and Gabby Concepcion and directed by Eddie Garcia. Since then Viva has grown into a major player in the local entertainment industry. Viva has since been providing the Filipinos with top-quality entertainment in film, television, music, video, concerts, sports and others. Vic Del Rosario, encourages IBC-13 Now receives feedback innovative the preparation of sequestered IBC-13 going the third network dominance of giant networks GMA 7 and ABS-CBN, we want to commend of chairman and CEO is Vic Del Rosario of Viva Entertainment and the return of the network war to its steps to invest for reinvigorating the grow viewership of IBC-13 dubbed as Viva-TV as Home of the Stars for the the campaign network of Viva Entertainment and IBC-13 by producing new local programs along with new anime, cartoons and asianovelas. Many of the new artists they featured more Viva-TV '''shows begin to air on '''IBC that produce of Viva Television. We believe that ABS-CBN and GMA are both doing well in serving their respective markets. So we focus our efforts to the market would like to watch local drama series as the station, which calls itself Kapinoy for the top of the ratings. If GMA-7 as Kapuso (one with your heart) and ABS-CBN as Kapamilya (member of the family) is the major TV networks in the country and also following the TV5 as Kapatid (sibling), not far catch the IBC-13 (member of the Pinoy) due to aggression by Mr. Rosario and IBC chairman Eric Canoy, vice-president Lito Ocampo Cruz and IBC Board of Directors to restore becoming major TV networks IBC-13 as the Kapinoy network is now a strong No.3 and Viva-TV relaunched as the new mascots like Mr. Pinoy, Ms. TV, RadioGirl, NewspaperBoy, Barney, Baby Bop and BJ. New program lineup roster of talents is now offered by the Kapinoy network. Teen drama anthology Dear Heart every Sundays at 2:30 pm starring new popstar Anja Aguilar with mom diamond star Maricel Soriano and dad AJ Muhlach. Jon Santos host The Jon Santos Show (Saturdays at 11:30 pm), the late-night talk show on Philippine TV. For the country’s favorite basketball PBA Games, Wednesday and Friday at 6:30 pm, Saturdays 6 pm and Sundays 4 pm. The newest primetime block campaign PrimeTastik on Viva-TV will compete with ABS-CBN's Primetime Bida and GMA's Telebabad lineup in terms of TV ratings so they revamped every 5 pm airs Winx Club, a phenomenal animated series by Rainbow S.r.l. dubbed in Filipino they learn about a new transformation called Believix to believe in magic and fairies in Alfea as animated fairy-serye starring Stella (voiced by Shy Carlos), Aisha (voiced by Janeena Chan), Musa (voiced by Joanna Morales), Tecna (voiced by Janella Salvador), Flora (voiced by Andi Eigenmann) and Bloom (voiced by Anja Aguilar) are the Winx Club characters. This will be followed by new treat of Viva Tagalog movies tonight showing with your favorite Viva Box Office at 6:30pm every Monday, Tuesday and Thursday with such movies as Hating Kapatid starring Judy Ann Santos, Petrang Kabayo starring unkabogable Vice Ganda, Who's That Girl? starring Anne Curtis, Luis Manzano and Eugene Domingo, Tumbok starring actress Cristine Reyes, etc. Come again at 8 pm, can be seen by Petra's Panniest with host YouTube sensation Ashley Rivera aka Petra Mahalumuyak every Monday, Tuesday and Thursday. The most anticipated soap opera Esperanza at 9:30pm, a teleserye starring actress Cristine Reyes along with Cesar Montano and Richard Yap directed by Wenn V. Deramas, and anoiher child fanta-serye Pinokyo's Time which airs on weejnights 6:00pm, starring child star Izzy Canillo as Pinokyo and mother drama Judy Ann Santos, directed by Jeffrey Jeturian. New weekly programs also at 10:00 pm like dramedy Estudyante Blues with Richard Gutierrez, IC Mendoza and Onemig Bondoc led the role along with Andi Eigenmann and Raymond Gutierrez, sitcom Petrang Kabayo on Tuesdays starring unkabogable Vice Ganda and Aga Muhlach, drama anthology Wansapanataym on Wednesdays, sitcom Dalawang Busoy on Thursday starring action star Robin Padilla and Philip Salvador and Sabi Mo Nanay on Friday with host AJ Muhlach. Phenomenal game show The Weakest Link every weekdays at 8:30pm, hosted by Richard Yap followed by star game show Dingdong Avanzado host Fighting Family every Saturdays at 3 pm acquire by Endemol for the franchised game show and then Who Wants to be a Millionaire? on Saturdays and Sundays at 9 pm, hosted by Christopher de Leon. New anime line-up for AnimeVIVA on weekend for kids get a triple treat introduced: Crayon Shin Chan (Saturdays at 9 am), featuring the voice of Onemig Bondoc as Shin Chan, Cyborg Kurochan (Saturdays at 9:30 am), featured the voice of actor Coco Martin as Kurochan and Kirarin (Saturdays 10 am), which featured the voice of popstar princess Sarah Geronimo as Kirarin. The top-rating asianovelas with daytime Fondant Garden at 1:30 pm followed by Dream High at 2 pm Queen and I at 2:30 pm for the new daytime block called Haponovela on Viva-TV and on primetime Korean drama with romantic drama Can You Hear My Heart at 11 pm. 'Trivia' *The male continuity voice-over of IBC-13 is Terence Khan, who is also the disc jockey at iDMZ behind the announcements over IBC with a TV and radio plug for the station. *Another male continuity voice-over of IBC is Peewee, a new disc jockey of iDMZ. 'Management' *The company has dedicated and experienced professionals. Under the new management with new chairman Eric Canoy, president and CEO Boots Anson Roa, sales and marketing Tessie Taylor and vice-president Lito Ocampo Cruz along with the new IBC Board of Directors in the market and the president Noynoy Aquino administration through quality local production works hands-on even in the monitoring of the programs meets with us regularly and discusses even the particular episodes to be aired in the programs. 'Mission Statement' *To provide the audience that promotes the best Filipino talent with the government-owned sequestered radio-television network IBC-13 by creative and innovative programming which promote moral values and making itself the innovative television network IBC as the country's third-biggest network in Southeast Asia, giving a strong of local news and public affairs programs, provides high-quality entertainment and serves as an effective tool with which to shape and mold a country's ethical values and moral fiber with a chance to dominance of giant networks GMA Network and ABS-CBN as the major player. *To fulfill our pivotal role in shaping the Filipino people's consciousness through information and entertainment programs that adhere to wolrd class standards. *To provide positive and wholesome programming that promotes the best Filipino talent and reflects the true Filipino sentiment and spirit. *To sustain and strengthen our dominance in broadcasting and be a leading player in television production. *To diversify and expand into new business ventures which include animation, post-production, theme parks, audio production, licensing and merchandising, and other information and entertainment-related enterprises. 'Vision' *From a relatively unknown TV station when the Benedicto Group of Companies purchased the network consisting of the Manila station and another relay station in Visayas and Mindanao., IBC 13 reached greater heights and became the country's top-rating network. Through hard work coupled with and intrepid business sense, IBC management developed a strategic programming that appealed to the mass audience. Thus, IBC 13 set a firsts in the broadcasting industry. Showing full-length Tagalog films and the introduction of one-of-a-kind program genres were first seen on Channel 13 with Johnny Weismuller as Tarzan, Iskul Bukol, Pinoy Thriller, Chicks to Chicks, Seeing Stars with JQ, T.O.D.A.S., See-True and a lot more. *After EDSA Revolution, things were never the same again in the network. IBC became a government controlled operation under the Presidential Commission on Good Government (PCGG). Malacañang appointed several management groups to oversee the operation of the stations. The network's condition became congruent with the government situation. New administrators meant new management. *Today, the Southeast Asian's No.3 network IBC propagating the Catholic Faith through the love of GOD by guiding people to live in accordance to recently, with Viva's local production. *Give new meaning to innovative programming and make new Viva-TV primetime viewing. *'IBC' has the locations in Mega Manila. Located in Broadcast City in Capitol Hills, Quezon City, IBC-13’s 4.1 hectare has more room for expansion and other projects that investors would likely want to explore in the television industry which pioneered various genres in TV production. *It started with specials like Homecoming sa 13 and other youth-oriented one shot presentations. 'Regional Networks' *'IBC' has been serving Filipino audiences with its station in IBC-TV 13 in Metro Manila, IBC-TV 13 in Baguio, IBC-TV 6 City and the Mountain Province, IBC-TV 13 in Laoag City, IBC-TV 12 in Iloilo, IBC-TV 13 in Cebu City, IBC-TV 13 Davao City and IBC-TV 10 in Cagayan de Oro City. *The network also operates a country's leadine radio stations from the Mega Manila's #1 urnan music and danze mix radio iDMZ 891 in Mega Manila along with DZTV 1386 in Mega Manila, DYBQ in Iloilo, DYJJ in Roxas City and DYRG in Kalibo as Radyo Budyong is the AM band. A joint venture with a local cable company will also see the operation 103.8 Boracay FM, the newest tourist-oriented FM station in Boracay. 'Sales & Marketing / Corporate Image' Relaunching of the IBC-13 new brand including logo, theme music, new IBC jingle and other peripherals; *Privatization, government and private accounts such as the PCSO with more sponsors for advertisements; *International reach throughout the Philippines and parts of Southeast Asian via the Kapinoy network. *Re-naming of the IBC-13 website with ibc.com.ph simultaneous with its re-design and strengthening of its live-stream feature IBC-13 shows, videos, photos, news from newsteam13.ph, schedules and many more; *Strengthening of the Merchandising and Creative Unit for concept generation. *New website of iDMZ with 89dmz.com as the mainstream audio-video *The station’s transmitter has also been repaired and the main studio has been fixed. *With the newly-launched UHF news channel called IBC News Network or INN, and the new cable TV channel Danze TV. 'Responsibilities' *Promo Assistant (Marketing) for IBC-13. This job is responsible for the creation of concepts, writing copy of all promotional requirements of sequestered TV station IBC-13 program launches and campaigns for network imaging. Responsibilities include but are not limited to: *Develops concepts and writes copy for program launches, specials and other promo spots for TV, radio and other media *Previews program and project material then develops concepts and writes copy of printed materials such as print ads, flyers, brochures, press kits and collaterals for program launches. *Chooses appropriate excerpts, sound bytes and audio and video for editing and production of the aforementioned promo spots. *Determines and coordinates post-production requirements of promo spots. *Initiates research for file video, music, special effects, photos and other data necessary in the production of promo material. *Proofreads final artwork before these are released to press. *Participates in brainstorming. *Assists in studio tapings or outdoor coverage requirements. *Monitors competing programs and projects. *Analyzes ratings. 'Acquisitions Specialist' *'Responsibilities:' *Production Planning *1. Able to explain features of various production equipment such as: Dubbing, Editing, Graphics, Post-Production and Scoring 2. Ensure that all logistical requirements (supplies, tapes, etc) are complete prior pullout. *'Creative Management' *1. Participate in the concept generation or creative direction of acquired programs *'Financial Management' *1. Properly budget and work within a set timetable; able to prioritize program expenses. 2. Identify, Source and Prioritize appropriate resources; shift options and present better cost effect recommendations. 3. Sort-out receipts and other sources of expenses and ensure that liquidation reports are submitted on time *'Program Branding and Promo' *1. Create the program synopsis that would effectively guide in the development of promo and PR *'Creative Management' *1. Analyze scripts, suggest creative development based on a full grasp of concept. 2. Understand & make creative calls regarding editing styles. *'Production Control' *1. Adhere to the process flow and timetable of the program; Able to ensure that requirements (supplies, tapes, etc) are complete prior pullout. 2. Adhere to company policies, rules and regulations of the MTRCB and KBP 3. Manage, handle, prioritize and respond to numerous and simultaneous tasks. 4. Make sound and effective decisions and related solutions regarding specific production concerns 5. Generate the required production reports (e.g. discrepancy reports) and recommend appropriate actions 6. Monitor inventory and distribution of supplies and tapes. *'Contract and Content Management' *1. Preview contents from various suppliers and provide necessary feedback and recommendation to Acquisitions Manager. 2. Assists Acquisitions Manager in preparing and coordinating for the preparation of contracts and archiving of master tapes. 3. Supplies Creative Communication Management group with materials that will be used for promo plugs of acquired contents for airing 4. Prepares requirements of Program Acquisition for dubbing of acquired contents to Tagalog. This also includes coordination with librarian for the creation of working tapes for dubbing and coordinates for translation of scripts. *'Requirements: ' *AB Broadcast Communications, AB Communications, or other similar courses *With experience in the Broadcast Industry (TV Production/Channel Management) *Strong appreciation for programming and content - be able to strike a conversation on which programs will fit a certain market etc. *Excellent written and oral communication skills in both English and Tagalog *Attention to detail, high results-orientation, tolerance for ambiguity and stress-tolerance 'Requirements' *Graduate of Broadcast Communication and Multimedia Arts *7 months to 2 year experience as promo producer is an added advantage. *Technical Skills required: broadcast writing (promo spots for TV, print and radio); ability to plan, strategize and conceptualize promo requirement; basic knowledge of design based software; knowledge of non linear editing is an advantage; background in Adobe Premiere *Behavioral Competencies required: results oriented, creative, team player, willing to work long hours *Position is open to fresh graduates *Contractual positions available 'Graphic Artist' *'Requirements: ' *Graduate of Mass Communication, Advertising, and Multimedia Arts *With at least one year of related work experience as graphic artist *Skilled in graphics design and editing *Should be highly creative *Must be highly proficient in English and Filipino - both in oral and written communication skills *Must be a team player, creative, open to working long hours, detail-oriented and capable of working under minimum supervision 'Market' *On the nation's programming and even the non-prime hours were a blocktimer like religious groups and telemarketing outfits growing market share and audience ratings. *With the production cost, video and photo editing, news writing, proff reading, production directing, media and theater arts, shot listing, producing props and designing for television productions, TV news reporting, AM and FM radio anchoring, radio voice acting, directed taped-as-live variety TV show, script writing, summarizing details from newspaper articles and television flash report for radio broadcast. *'Viva-TV' has more considered for primetime hours on IBC for the market share. *'IBC 13' now supplements its monthly income with its earnings from Viva and other block timers, as well as with RPN 9's rental of the facilities. *Channel 13 is the major player in the global market and mass market, and center of creativity in Asia has been serving Filipino audiences. You have to provide an innovative and creative to those two other stations. *The network registered a net income of P55,920 thousand last year, and also a revenues of P203 million while earning a monthly revenue of P12 million for an average of P73 thousant eper hour, while IBC-13 will market the program. Under the deal, the two companies will share in the advertising revenues. *Our plans to beef-up our new IBC programming with new Viva-TV schedules from viewers and advertisers, and IBC is airing popular and top-rating Viva-TV programs with its new stars. 'Core Values' *Integrity (Credibility and Fairness) - Uncompromising corporate and personal integrity *Teamwork *Excellence (Enterpreneurship, World-Class Standards and Professionalism) - Excellence in everything we do by consistently maintaining the highest standards in management, production, technical development *Leadership (Innovative, Proactive, Empowered) - World-class leadership through constant innovation and responsiveness to change *Teaching and Learning *People-Oriented (Employee and talent development, and Fair Compensation) 'Broadcast Graphics' *The broadcast graphics on IBC-13 is the new graphics than ABS-CBN while IBC logo of its 3D. It is now more than Channel 2 and 7 which they now some quality broadcast computer animated graphics package with its innovative, costing hundreds of billion pesos to invest and to operate and the new IBC Graphic Team sought the savvy and vision sharing expertise of a group of Graphics Professionals with skills ranging from graphic, broadcast design and animation to higher client service. On their website, the bid for broadcast computered animated graphics and virtual studios cost PHP 2.9 million. 'Mascot' IBC-13, the newest mascot dressed in a Filipino shirt hat introduced by the brand in2011 is probably the most widely recognized character in the Philippines. *'Mr. Pinoy' (main franchise mascot) *'Ms. TV' (new TV mascot) *'RadioGirl' (new radio mascot) *'NewspaperBoy' (new IBC News mascot) *'Barney', Baby Bop and BJ (new Barney characters) 'Radio Manila Division' * Challenged by a dwindling audience base and intense competition from new media technologies, IBC Radio remained resilient by introducing innovation and change while remaining true to DZTV-AM's core of news and public service and DZMZ-FM's promise of wholesome danze entertainment. *Staying true to its mission of DZTV Radyo Budyong works hard to be the first to break major news stories. The strength of its Radyo Budyong team of field reporters ensured that the listening public will hear about events and developments first on DZTV. Armed with a dedication for truth and public service, DZTV Radyo Budyong will face even the most dangerous situations to make sure that the public is equipped with the right knowledge and understanding of the country's most important events and issues. DZTV has fought and continues to fight for what is right. Its roster of assertive and hard-hitting commentators never let any societal issue or political controversy be swept under the rug. Never intimidated nor easily dismissed, DZTV stands up as the voice of the people. * Breaking the barriers of the traditional radio booth, has gradually climbed in viewership among cable TV channels and has surpassed foreign news powerhouses such as CNBC and BBC in the Philippines. Through online technology, DZTV has made public service available to viewers here and abroad. * iDMZ as the #1 internet danze mix radio elicits fun and camaraderie through new programming for the danze music zone, an appealing line-up of disk jockeys, and strong affinity with its listeners. By also introducing new touch points, DZMZ reached out to a much younger audience, proving that dance music spans generations. * DZMZ remains one of Mega Manila's leading FM stations in terms of listenership. In an area where there are more than FM radio stations, DZMZ consistently ranks in the top 1 banking on its appealing line-up of DJs and strong affinity with its listeners. *These successful elements of IBC's radio business have sustained the lofty positions held by its leading AM and FM stations in Mega Manila. These same elements have also translated into dominance in almost all key cities across the archipelago. 'Ratings' *'IBC-13' reached its peak when it became the number 1 television station from 1977 to 1988, broadcasting a variety of programs that are socially relevant, entertaining, informative and commercially viable. *Today, the Kapinoy network IBC-13 is now a strong No.3 in the dominance of giant networks GMA Network and ABS-CBN. Thanks to the PBA Games and the VIVA programs for making gains in viewership, according to the AGB Nielsen Media Research. *Most networks, except for top-rating ABS-CBN 2 and runner-up GMA-7, are treading water to stay alive under the present economic situation with media research AGB Nielsen and Kantar Media/'TNS' which releases the Total Philippines ratings (National Urban and Rural Households). Our target is to solidify our position as No. 3 and to increase our audience share and our ratings, they have helped IBC 13 rise from its financial slump and mediocre ratings. *After ABS-CBN and GMA, the No.3 slot is being claimed jointly by TV5 and IBC-13. PTV-4 is not in the race, but it gets good viewership during the news programs. *Sequestered TV station IBC strengthened its performance especially in the last week of July where it obtained an average audience share of 23 percent during the period July 2-6 against ABS-CBN’s 43 percent and GMA’s 31 percent. Has a financially among the government-owned networks like RPN-9 and PTV-4. We also gained more viewers. *The station become more aggressive for surging ahead in the ratings as the country's third-biggest network also gives the inputs and suggestions gradually paying its debts, IBC further bolstered its undisputed leadership for the whole month of June during the 4:30 p.m. to 12 midnight primetime slot when most Filipinos spend time watching TV and advertisers put their investments to reach more consumers efficiently. *Kantar Media’s report showed IBC-13 hitting a primetime audience share of 15 percent, or half of Philippine TV households tuning in to IBC-13 and almost twice more than ABS-CBN’s audience share of 51 percent and GMA’s audience share of 27 percent. *'IBC-13' continues its winning streak across other territories in primetime. In Metro Manila, IBC-13 beat its rival with an average audience share of 25 percent against ABS-CBN’s 37 percent and GMA’s 32 percent. IBC-13 as the Kapinoy network also challenged ABS-CBN and GMA in Mega Manila with an audience share of 20 percent, slightly higher than Kapamilya’s 26 percent and Kapuso’s 34 percent. 'Programming' Reformatting and relaunch of the following programs in the top of the ratings: *''Magandang Umaga Ba?, a daily morning show *Express Balita'' and Ronda Trese, a flagship news program with new anchors, new sets and production values to make them more competitive *''Linawin Natin'' and Pulsong Pinoy, a public affairs program *''Nora Mismo'' and Snooky, a public service program *''Lunch Break, a daily noontime show *Cooltura, an educational program *Barney and Friends'' and Y2K: Yes to Kids, a children's program *''Chinatown TV, a Filipino-Chinese lifestyle magazine show *Showbiz Star, a showbiz-oriented talk show *It has also into blocktimer partnership with '''Viva Communications' for Viva-TV programming on IBC *''Viva Box Office'' and Sinemaks, a local movies as the co-production with Viva Television *''PBA, as the major basketball league for the TV coverage. *Dear Heart, a teen drama anthology series *Esperanza'' and Pinokyo's Time, a soap opera as teleserye *''The Weakest Link'' and Who Wants to be a Millionaire?, game show *''Petrang Kabayo'' and Dalawang Busoy , a TV sitcom Continuing support to the major programs, activities and projects through the provision of airtime as needed for important public service announcements, commercial spots and TV specials.